


念-欲

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 佩普是一个“小有名气”的作家，kun和里奥是贫民窟的孩子，偶尔会出来站街，他们三人相遇了。梅老板总攻
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 9





	念-欲

在这地方要是想要活得下去，就算不去坑蒙拐骗偷抢，也得干点其他违法乱纪的事情，何况Leo和kun还打算攒一笔钱彻底地离开这里。

Leo按着kun留下的地址走到目的地——一间同贫民区格格不入的屋子。他依照地址卡片上的留言从花盆下面摸出一把钥匙，深吸一口气打开房门。  
房间不大，里面的摆放却极其繁琐，大大小小的颜料罐或是堆积书本杂志和写作草稿让空间显得更加狭小。幸好Leo本人相当灵巧，才避免造成房主不必要的财产损失。他赤着脚穿过狭窄的回廊，脱下的鞋子摆在那双熟悉的旧球鞋旁。整个房间铺满了毛茸茸的地毯，Leo甚少能够享受到这些，舒适的触感让Leo忍不住屏住呼吸，连脚趾都舍不得离开似的蜷缩起来，单单是着地毯给他的满足享受，他就觉得这一票值了。  
这次应该能拿到不少钱，Leo这么想着，走到房门前，薄薄的门板根本挡不住里面的呻吟，他听了几句就有些面红耳赤了。握住铜制把手的手指细微的打颤，Leo发觉自己一直以来都低估了kun,没想到kun还能这样，叫起床来堪比东街最放荡的妓女。  
终于，他鼓起勇气打开房门，像打开潘多拉宝盒一样小心翼翼又充满好奇地扭转手柄。不出所料，入目便是两具肉体交欢的劲爆场面，他的竹马把汗津津的麦色双腿夹在陌生男人的腰上，尚且纤瘦的手臂亲昵地环住对方的肩膀，比Leo还小一岁的kun被男人整个儿笼罩在身下。Leo看不见他的脸，只能从kun软绵绵的呻里判断自己的发小应该是舒服的。kun看起来像夏天快要融化的冰淇淋。他有些发散的想着。  
“Leo~”是kun的声音，甜腻地从嗓子里飘出来，是带着火热情欲呼唤，这完全不同于kun平时清亮的少年音，但是只要是从kun喉咙里发出来的，Leo无论如何都不会腻。  
上帝啊，房间里的地毯比客厅的还要软，Leo胡乱地想道，脚趾又忍不住蜷缩了几下，他挠了挠自己卷卷的头发姿态有些僵硬地走到床边。直到现在他都还没适应自己的kun躺在别人身下这个事实。  
沉浸在欲望中的kun显然没有忽略Leo,他松开一只揽住男人肩膀的手臂，撑在自己的上半身稍侧过头和Leo接吻。男人惊讶地挑起眉却没有阻止这一举动，反而相当配合地减缓动作频率，饶有兴趣地看着两个肤色各异风情不同的男孩唇舌相交。  
Leo微微闭上眼睛，吻上kun湿润的嘴唇。他的舌头灵巧而富有经验地顶开kun微启的嘴唇，破开齿列，探入温热的口腔，技巧十足地蜷起逗弄敏感的上颚。而kun则不甘示弱地收回另一只搭在男人肩膀上的手臂，探过去后脑柔软发长发，发丝从指缝拂过，他手掌施力将Leo更近地摁向自己加深这个力道。  
从男人的角度看，两个体格尚且青涩的男孩阖眼接吻，他们互相纠缠的艳红舌头在嘴唇相触的分合间隙若隐若现。他们吻得很深挨得很近，好像睫毛都要交叠在一起，两根嫩红舌尖短暂分开也拉出长长的银丝，滴在两人色度不同的胸膛上。  
kun快要高潮了。Leo的头皮尽心尽力地向它的主人传达这一消息，他感觉kun抓着自己头发的手指猛得收紧，疼得他皱起眉头，一时没收住牙齿磕破了舌尖。kun果然高潮了，他的头抵住Leo的肩膀，小腹抽动着，马眼张开，阴茎碰触一小股乳白色的精液，一滴不剩全洒在他麦色的肚皮上。而他的高潮仅仅靠男人称得上缓慢的动作以及Leo的一个吻。  
“Lionel Messi，先生,叫我Leo就行。”Leo舌尖卷了一下，把舌尖的那一点儿腥甜吞入腹中，他安抚的摸着还在平复呼吸的kun的汗湿了的头发，指尖因沾染性爱的潮气而变得粉红，“如果必要的话，我今年十八岁了。”  
比起kun的灿烂明媚，Leo身上显然多了一份腼腆沉静，如果说kun是夏天的冰镇气泡水，而Leo更像是一只紧闭的珠蚌，让人忍不住撬开他紧闭的外壳一窥内里的珍贵。  
“Josep Guardiola，叫我pep就好。”男人说着，从kun体内退出来，性器抽出带出"啵"的一声，Leo睫毛抖了抖，有些不自在的移开视线。  
叫pep的男人利落地摘下避孕套丢进垃圾桶里，Leo心领神会，三下五除二脱下衣服扔掉裤子，在身上只留有一条白色四角内裤。他毫不避讳的爬上床，本来还算大的床铺在容纳三个人后显得有些施展不开。Leo只能尽量缩小自己的身体才能勉强开始接下来的动作。他跪坐在pep前面主动握住那条还没释放阴茎，拢起苍白而节骨分明的手指包裹住深红的柱身上下撸动，从阴茎的地步撸到冠状沟，同时拿细嫩的手掌抵住尿道口摩擦。Leo对自己的手活相当自信，并顺利的从pep口中榨出一声又一声的低哑呻吟。他有些得意的吻了吻男人的腹股沟，因男人阴茎的猛烈跳动而感受到莫名的自豪和报复的快感。  
“有感觉了？”Leo就着这个姿势抬眼看人，说话时呼出的热气在那块敏感的肌肤上激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“当然，你的技术很好。”pep还在细微的喘气，显然没能从刺激的手活中回过神来，“我很期待今晚你会让我射多少次。”他伸手摩挲Leo还带着婴儿肥的下颚，像逗弄一条听话的宠物狗，而Leo知道他想要什么，顺从的仰起头展示自己流畅的颈部线条。他白皙的小腿还贴着kun的手臂，哪怕半发手活后也依然能够感受到kun身上未褪去的从骨子里散发的热，那是因性爱燃起的温度。现在Leo觉得这温度顺着他和kun相接的皮肤传导到自己体内，他褐色的眼眸望着pep，感到出奇的热和抓心挠肺的渴，同时也硬得一塌糊涂。  
pep很快调整好了状态，他从枕头底下摸出一个安全套扔给Leo，点燃了一根香烟，朝Leo吐了一口烟圈：  
“操过男人吗？”  
他以目光示意了一下Leo内裤底下鼓囊的一团，那儿鼓起的形状显示Leo已经硬了，“尺寸不错，和我见过的男孩相比你远高于平均水平。”  
Leo拆安全套的手顿了一下，显然没有料到眼前的男人会这么问，Leo斟酌着回答：“呃… …有的，先生，但是并不多。”他忍不住条件反射瞥了一眼kun，他看起来比自己还要惊讶，甚至还有几分愤愤不平。  
“pep！你一定偏心Leo，你都没有问过我。”还处在贤者时间的kun懒洋洋趴在床上，半是抱怨半是玩笑着说道。上帝作证，pep刚才操他操得很舒服，他并非真的计较这个，毕竟做1做0都不影响他魅力超群。  
“等你什么时候硬的起来再说操我吧。”年长的西班牙男人笑着捏了捏kun还在不应期的性器官，两指夹起香烟给了它一个带着烟味的一触即逝的吻。  
“嘶——pep！你再亲我一下我马上就硬了。”kun瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛不依不饶的嘟囔，他的性器却是忠诚的服从他的主人，pep的一个挑逗已经足够辣到他开始勃起。  
“不，你没有，这还差得远呢puppy。”pep没有搭理他的强词夺理，转身以趴跪的姿态面对Leo，手肘撑住上身，尽量压低腰部翘起臀部，淡褐色的穴口暴露在空气中随着他的呼吸而收缩。男人做这个姿势表现出的浪荡和热辣完全的超出了Leo的预期，显然也惊呆了kun。  
“润滑剂在床头。”pep伸手将烟蒂碾灭在床头的烟灰缸里，回头问到：“你知道该怎么做吧？”  
“什，什么？”Leo差点因眼前这一幕的冲击再一次咬到舌头。  
男人挑了挑眉，将手臂绕到自己身后掰开由于肩膀支撑而显得更加挺翘的丰厚臀肉，力气大到穴口都被拉扯出一条小小的肉缝。  
“我的意思是，扩张我，然后射进来”

Leo好像听到了自己理智爆炸的声音，他确实不是处男，也不是第一次操男人，但是今天他好像又变回了那个第一次打飞机的小男孩，硬得急需要纾解。他紧张又急迫的挤了一大坨润滑剂在手心，kun贴心的帮Leo抹开手上过多的透明啫喱，给自己也分了一些。  
“别紧张。”pep这样说，他背对着男孩们，并不知道刚刚还被他操上高潮的男孩和看似乖巧的Leo在计划做什么。  
Leo的手指不算粗粗也不算长，一根手指对于pep事先清理过的后穴来说轻而易举，kun见状便贴着Leo的手指也插了进去，两根手指在成熟男人的体内生涩的探索。Leo和kun并不能算同性经验很多的男孩，他们在此之前唯一的男性做爱对象也只有彼此。但就算他们这样的半个同性性爱的童子军也明白每个人的都是有敏感点的，他们必须足够的细心和耐心才能让今晚的金主被操上高潮。  
两根足够灵活的手指在温热湿软的肠道内缓慢前进，pep体内舒服得不可思议，紧致的肠壁死死绞住两人的手指。Leo和kun不同频率的抽插摩挲，两根手指时而紧贴时而分开撑开后穴，嫩红的肠肉时隐时现。  
Leo毫无疑问是更细心的那个，他很快发现pep的敏感点生得很浅，大概在距离肛口一个指节的地方，这意味年长者非常容易被肏射。他引导着kun的手指去压pep的敏感点，两人交错着摁压那处，每次抽出插入都能导致pep体内一阵的抽出和痉挛，他呼吸愈加急促，呻吟着，快要掰不住臀瓣。  
“再多一点，给我更多。”pep这样说，情欲的汗水已经将他的额头打湿，睫毛糊成一团，他是如此的渴求一场性爱，拽着不知道是谁的手，祈求在多一点的填充。  
Leo咬牙忍住想要马上插进那个不知满足的成熟洞口的欲望，耐心地加入又一根手指。而kun则暗暗抱怨自己为什么不硬得再快一些，跟着Leo加入自己的第二根手指。  
“呃......啊......”pep在四根手指插入体内的时候长长呻吟了一声，终于得了满足。他卸了力气，手臂软绵绵的垂下整个人呈一种任人摆布的姿态。他摸索着又点起一根烟，手上的汗水在桌面上留下一道湿痕。西班牙男人叼着烟，餮足的呼出一口白烟，他在尼古丁的烟雾里回头对身后的男孩挑衅一笑：“进来，肏我，对我做任何你想做的事。”  
“操！”Leo少见的爆了句粗口，脸涨得通红，汗水打湿了一头蓬松的卷毛。他快速的抽动手指，空出的大拇指下滑至会阴部位按压，这个动作换来pep高昂的尖叫，他的阴茎硬得滴水，随着腰部晃动的动作磨蹭着粗糙的床单把那片都给染出一道深色的水痕。  
待到时机差不多了，Leo抽出手指，pep的穴口已经被玩得开始发红发涨，边缘因为男孩们略显生疏的动作而有些肿起，因一时间失去填充物而合不拢，可怜兮兮的在空气里收缩开合，被摩擦的连艳红的肠肉都被翻出来一点。  
“pep，你还好吧？”kun用拇指小心得压了压红肿的穴口，试探着问。pep的呼吸还未平复下来，从肩胛骨到腰臀剧烈起伏。  
“我很好小子，我能承受的远比这个多。”pep感觉有点累，但他又很开心，他想要更多，在性爱中他才是那个永远不知足的。曾经有人说过他简直就是一个该死的查不出性瘾的性瘾患者。  
比起只是半勃着的kun，Leo显然更为急不可耐，他几乎是撕掉自己的内裤，迫不及待的插进那能够给他带来无上快乐的温柔乡。没有一点阻拦，被玩得乖顺的肠肉欢喜的吞下Leo的粗大阴茎，完全进入的时候两人都发出一声喟叹。Leo的胯紧紧贴着pep丰满的臀肉，饱满的阴囊同后穴相贴。  
“有没有人说过，你真的很大。”pep抬起一只手摸了摸两人的连接处，有些惊讶的笑了。  
“有没有人说过你很像一个婊子。”Leo回应，高热紧致的肠道吸得他头皮发麻。和kun那种无序的纯生理的反应不同，pep显然是个中好手。  
“有很多人说，但我觉得这应该算是一种褒奖。”pep轻笑着回答道，唇角勾起的弧度有着不符气氛的清甜。他收了收自己的后穴，湿软的肠肉绞了绞兴致高昂的阴茎作为催促和挑衅。  
Leo闭上了嘴不在说话，捞过坐在一边看戏的kun给了他一个深吻，掐着pep的腰放纵的往里操。浊重的喘息和高高低低的呻吟很快再次填满了房间，淫靡的氛围足以让任何一个性冷淡当场勃起。  
pep自和kun结束性爱之后都没有射过一次，之前Leo和kun的指奸又把他玩到高潮的边缘。Leo操他的动作有着和他可爱外表严重不符的急切用力，经络鼓起的粗大柱身剐蹭着前列腺，每一次抽插都又重又深，几乎要把人捅穿。小腹强烈的酸胀感给pep的脑袋带去尖锐的疼痛，太阳穴的位置有一种臌胀的灼烧感，可是在强烈的快感面前疼痛又算的了什么，源源不断的情潮会霸道地将一切都冲散。  
Leo没操一会儿就把年长的男人送上了高潮，性器抽动着射出一波波精液，pep的手指紧紧攥着床单，用力地咬紧牙齿也无法阻止呻吟出声，泪水和汗水从微微抽搐的身体滑落，濡湿了本就不再干净的床单。  
kun看着此前游刃有余的把自己带上高潮的男人在Leo的侵略下溃不成军的样子，脑子里突然浮现了以前和Leo在床上打闹的时光。自己躺在Leo身下的时候是不是也是这样狼狈，被操的浑身汗湿直淌水，皮肤泛着水光，眼眶被泪水浸泡得通红，但是又无法挣脱只能够徒劳地抓住一切能够抓住的东西好不让自己被操坏脑子。kun想象着，一股难耐的电流从骨椎传至脑海，他彻底硬了。  
Leo还没停下，pep也没有喊停，他的呻吟中掺入了浓重的哭腔，期期艾艾的，和个小姑娘似的，可他却恬不知足的哀求Leo再用力一些，他渴望迎接一场酣畅淋漓的使他脑袋空白的高潮。  
“先生，你看起来很不好。”Leo几乎要握不住pep的身体，他一直在颤抖，汗又太多，滑得像一尾金鱼。  
“继续，更多，相信你能带我上天堂，boy。”pep回应着，话都说不利索。他的胸膛整个儿贴在床上，挺立红肿的乳头摩擦着粗糙的床单，蹭得又痒又疼，他屁股往后抬高撅起，任由Leo肏弄那个烂熟红透的肉洞，疲软下来的阴茎随着Leo的抽插一甩一甩，清液不时滴落在床单上。  
刚刚迎接完一个高潮的男人忙不停地又要迎接一个更为猛烈的干性高潮，快感海水一般的涌来，拍击他的四肢百骸。pep彻底的把自己的脑袋埋进枕头堆里，床单也被撕扯得变形，他感觉自己的脑浆都要射出来了，然而却什么都没有释放，强烈的快感抽空了他的身体。因二次高潮带动肠道的急促收缩，Leo差点射了出来，他扶着pep的腰缓缓退出，生怕再给对方施加多一分的快感他就会猝死过去。  
pep彻底瘫倒在床上，喘着粗气翻了个身，他有气无力地看了眼kun完全勃起的性器，挣扎着起身在对方的唇角吻了一下：  
“抱歉男孩，你可能要等一下了。”说完，pep重重地砸回床上，忍不住发出一声满足的沙哑甜腻的呻吟。他的大腿根湿透了，就像一个刚刚吹潮的女人，酸软无力的双腿打着颤艰难合拢，昭示着主人需要先休息一回儿。pep缩回床头，给男孩儿们腾出了一些位置，让他们好自己先玩一玩。  
两人心领神会，Leo迅速给自己换了个避孕套伸手勾着kun的腰把年小自己一岁的竹马勉强圈进怀里，奶油似的白皙手臂环着麦色的肉感十足的大腿根往两边拉扯，kun顺从地抬起臀慢慢的吞下性欲勃发形状熟悉的性器，虽然距离上一轮性爱过去有些时间了，但是后穴还未完全恢复，肠肉蠕动着一点点小心的将身后人的阴茎吃进穴里，臀肉和胯撞击发出黏腻的水声。  
pep学过一段时间的美术，知道色差会带来怎样的极致美感冲击，但是此时他也不得不感叹眼前这两个男孩纠缠的模样。Leo的白有些病态，因情欲而泛起的绯红给这身皮囊增添了一些活力，显得更为惑人，而kun是健康的小麦色皮肤，虽是少年的身材但身上的肌肉也是饱满结实。透着潮红的纤细臂膀抱着柔韧有力的腰杆，嶙峋白嫩的手指掰着丰腴的腿根，手指都能够掐进肉里。他们交合的是这样默契，kun顺着leo施加的主力抬腰提臀，一遍又一遍吞吐深粉色的粗大茎生，年纪最小的男孩甚至会像个合格的娼妓一样扭着胯主动用自己的敏感点去撞击Leo的性器。  
精力充沛的小野马，pep看着眼前的场景想，坐起来靠在床头，点燃了今夜的第三支香烟。  
同自己做爱不同，和Leo做爱的kun更多了一份野性，pep当然知道自己一开始把男孩操得很爽，但是现在的kun才是完全的展现自己。就像现在，他丝毫不克制自己的声音，哪怕发出的呻吟都能穿透天花板都不见他不好意思。Leo的存在给了他一份安全感，这大概是小动物相依为命结下的深厚的情感纽带之一。缭绕的烟雾无法阻隔Leo和kun身上蓬勃的体现着活跃生命的魅力，汗津津的皮肤在暖黄的灯光下被笼上了一层浅浅的毛茸茸的可爱的浅金色。看得pep觉得自己仿佛回到了十几岁的年纪。  
kun很喜欢接吻，pep距离他有些远他便扭头去寻Leo的嘴唇，Leo的嘴唇又薄又软，像一片布丁，含起来很舒服。他主动勾起Leo的舌头与之纠缠，唇舌交缠发出暧昧的水声，配合着底下交合发出的“啪啪”的皮肉撞击的声音，哪怕是不看画面光听声音就足以让人血脉偾张。pep此时觉得自己需要一张纸或者一支笔，画也好写也好，他想把这个画面记录下来。

Leo突然感觉到怀里人的震颤，他把下巴搁在kun的肩膀上往下看，正看见pep趴在前面，嘴里叼着一只避孕套用嘴巴慢慢把避孕套套在kun没怎么被触碰过的性器上。湿润的口腔缓缓将柱身吞入，然后吐出，转而又含住底下的囊袋吮吸，kun难耐的反握住Leo掐着自己大腿根的手指，哭喊着让pep停下。  
“还记得你说的话吗？你说过想肏我。”pep直起身体，以额头抵着kun说道，沙哑的声音在性事中一步步引诱kun堕落得更深。像一个残忍的行刑官想要榨干kun的一切。  
Leo心领神会的松开握住kun大腿的手，把人往前面推了推，pep握住kun的阴茎往自己水润红肿的后穴里插，不费多大的力气就把它全部吞了下去。他张开双腿躺在男孩们的身下，好让kun圆润的膝盖骨抵着自己的大腿内侧。  
看着被压在最下面的年长男人睫毛震颤闪烁着的模样，Leo恍惚觉得自己同时在操两个人。  
后穴被填得满满当当，前端又被高热的甬道包裹着，敏感点被不断的顶弄，龟头被轻柔的挤压，kun发誓这是他经历过的最爽的一场性爱，尽管他的性经历远不像看起来那么丰富。  
猛地一下，Leo摁着kun的肩膀把人摁在pep的身上，pep把麦皮小野兽抱了个满怀，亲昵地蹭了蹭他俏皮的鼻尖。细细密密的啄吻落在肩膀，吻咬着吮吸着在kun身上留下自己的痕迹。kun埋在pep的肩头，侧过脸用鼻尖蹭了蹭脸颊，含住饱满的耳垂不清不楚的嘟囔着说道：“你们都被Leo骗了，他才没有这么乖。”  
pep几乎要被kun孩子气的发言逗笑了，他回想起一开始见到Leo的那副乖巧腼腆的模样，再和现在不依不饶的样子作对比，不禁感叹这皮囊的欺骗性。他捧着kun的后脑，指缝夹住发丝轻轻往后提把埋在自己肩脑袋挖出来，轻柔地吻上那双形状姣好的嘴唇。与Leo相比，pep的亲吻少了侵略感多了一份缠绵。他灵活的操纵着舌头叩开kun的牙齿，轻巧滑入对方的口腔，舌尖一寸寸舔过齿内和口腔壁肉，用一种不算猛烈的攻势把对方的口腔搅得一团乱，掠夺那点稀薄的空气。  
kun被吻得有些喘不过气来，后穴不住的收缩带出了Leo的精液。微凉的液体着落在橡胶软套里，但kun依然感觉Leo射进了自己的体内。还未彻底软下的性器抽出后穴，穴口短时间习惯了被撑开撑大，一时间无法完全合拢，翕张着吐出多余的润滑剂。  
Leo脱下避孕套，将汗湿的头发往后撸了撸，因发梢的汗水不小心流进眼中而眯起棕褐色的眼眸，透露出一种不符合年纪与外表的锐利。没有Leo的加入，这场性爱一下子缓慢了下来，kun和pep像两条滑腻的蛇一样纠缠，几乎每一寸肌肤都紧密地贴在一起。  
pep伸手抵住kun的胸膛把人推起，摘下kun的避孕套把两根性器并拢勉强握在掌心撸动。湿热的缱绻的吻落在额头，落在眉间，落在眼睫和侧脸。粗糙的手掌和指纹摩擦柱身，指腹频繁的不断的摩擦龟头。pep捉过kun的手协助自己做手活，而自己则腾出两根手指去勾下面的囊袋玩。Leo好奇pep究竟有多少种风情，怎么能有时候像个婊子，有时候又能像一个宽厚的长辈。  
kun弓起腰背，逼仄的呻吟从喉咙溢出。Leo知道这是kun要射了，恶作剧的往暴露在自己眼里的后穴探入两根手指，轻车熟路的摁住敏感点揉了两揉。很快kun含着哭腔地喘着射了出来，喷了pep一手的精液。pep就着kun射出来的东西做润滑握住自己的性器上下撸动，摁着kun的后脑急切的索吻。  
低哑的呻吟从两人不断触碰的嘴唇中溢出，pep最终也泄了出来，自己的精液和kun的精液混在一起。  
三人胡乱的交换了一个亲吻，躺回床上，pep躺在最外侧，而Leo和kun习惯性的凑在一起。

“你们要先去洗澡吗？”pep指着房间里的一玻璃彩门问道。  
一场性爱下来kun已经被折腾得没什么力气，他眼睛都快闭起来了，有气无力的摇摇头，Leo也跟着说了句“不用了”。pep乐的自己的床伴和自己一起睡在乱糟糟的床上，这让他能不在事后感到空虚。他将空调的温度调低了几度，扯过被子给两个男孩盖好，为他们关上卧室里最亮的那盏灯,而自己则点燃了烟盒里最后一根香烟，享受漫长性爱的余韵。  
kun很快就睡着了，轻轻的打起了呼噜，Leo贴着kun在他额头上吻了一下，也闭上了眼睛。屋内一下子突然变得安静，除了呼吸的声音只能听见指针打转的声音。pep看着睡在自己身边的两个抱成一团的男孩，不知道想到了什么，突然抽出床头柜的抽屉翻出一支墨水将尽的笔在烟盒上写了一些字句，又随手把烟盒和笔都扔到一边，搓了把脸。  
“Leo，我知道你没睡。”pep突然说道，嗓子还留有沙哑的吸入烟雾烟雾颗粒质感。  
旁边鼓成一团的被子底端拱了拱，Leo从里面冒出一个脑袋，头发乱糟糟的，眼神却很清明。  
“我想带你和kun走。”  
“为什么？”Leo盯着坐在最外侧的年长男人问到。在两人中他一直是更为谨慎的那个，他从小就担心kun什么时候用一颗足球就被拐跑了。  
“为什么... ...呃... ...我发现你们是我新的小说的缪斯。”pep被Leo盯得有些烦躁，他鲜少在与人对峙的时候落得下风，这次却想要再点一根烟。可惜最后一支已经在刚才被抽完了。  
“你可以去网上搜一下我的名字，也算有点名气，不骗你的。”  
Leo看着pep断断续续的解释，缓缓地点点头：“好，我相信你，但是我要和kun商量一下。”  
在贫民区附近长大的孩子都有着野兽一般精准的直觉，Leo能够看得出pep是个怎样的人，外热内冷，却极其真诚，可能还有些无伤大雅的疯狂与偏执，至少不算一个危险的人。  
“好，明天再说。”pep的心平静了下来，熄灭了最后一盏灯，“晚安。”  
“晚安... ...”Leo在被子底下瓮声瓮气的回答，颇为可爱。

pep在黑暗中握了握手掌，他还没有认真的感受过两个男孩头顶柔软发丝的触感。


End file.
